


[podfic] Not Fooling Anybody

by majoline



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Christmas, Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Holidays, Humor, M/M, POV Minor Character, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/pseuds/majoline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for the prompt: 'Can I get Bertie/Jeeves being cute and if you want, interacting with some minor character (I was thinking Mr. Coneybear but anyone who doesn't get a lot of attention).'</p>
<p>Now with audiofic archive link!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Not Fooling Anybody

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Fooling Anybody](https://archiveofourown.org/works/243845) by [Random_Nexus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/pseuds/Random_Nexus). 



> I have made it in time for the holidays :D 
> 
> Podficced for the square "making someone smile" for [](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/)**cottoncandy_bingo**
> 
> Thank you so much Random_Nexus for giving me permission to podfic this :* I tried very hard to at least distinguish the character voices, even if Bertie and Jeeves sound more like they have gentle Southern accents than RP. *blushes*

Chapters: 1  
Length: 00:07:20  
Size: 6.72 MB

[Direct download courtesy of the audiofic archive](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/112012121203.zip)


End file.
